One Heart for One Love
by MoodMaker
Summary: Chapter 2 update. Maaf ada pergantian genre mulai dari chap ini. Selamat membaca
1. Chapter 1

Rate : M

Pair : Sasuke U & Naruto U

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi Sensei

Genre : friendship/romance

WARN : typo everywhere, alur gaje nan abal, BL and **DON'T LIKE DON'T EVER TRY TO READ !**

**One Heart for One Love**

Satu lagi hari yang cerah di musim semi kali ini, matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran seolah-olah mengundang siapapun yang melihatnya merasa sangat ingin berbaring di atas hamparan taman bunga. Burung-burung bermain dengan gembiranya. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda berambut pirang satu ini, sudah sejak tadi ia duduk di kursi taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartementnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk disitu.

_Flashback On_

"_Emm.. Naruto apakah kau siap mendengar ini semua?" tanya seorang perempuan berbaju putih._

"_I-iya, saya siap apapun hasilnya" katanya sambil menelan liur._

"_Dari data labolatorium yang kami dapat anda positif menderita kanker darah atau leukimia. Dan penyakit anda sudah mencapai stadium dua"_

"_Be-benarkah i-itu?"_

"_Iya. Oleh karena itu kami menyarankan agar anda rajin melakukan check-up dan mulai melakukan perawatan kemoterapi untuk mencegah perkembangan sel-sel kanker anda"_

"_Baiklah, terima kasih dok"_

_Flashback Off_

.

.

.

"Ternyata hidupku memang selalu menyusahkan banyak orang..." gumamnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit.

Ia sendiri masih tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan dokter beberapa saat yang lalu yang mengatakan bahwa ia menderita kanker darah. Padahal di garis keturunan keluarganya tidak pernah ada anggota keluarga yang menderita penyakit seperti ini.

"Tuhan tidakkah kau cukup memberiku cobaan.." ia pun tertawa pahit "kau sudah mengambil semuanya. Semua yang aku punya Kyuubi-nii, Tou-san, bahkan Kaa-san pun kau ambil" ia pun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Padahal dulu kehidupannya begitu sangat 'sempurna'. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat menyayangi dan melindunginya. Di saat ia sedih maupun senang ia selalu menangis dan tertawa bersama kakak kesayangannya ini. Ia pun mempunyai seorang ayah dan ibu yang sangat pengertian. Namun semua itu berubah tepat 4 tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya ingin menghadiri rapat penting perusaaan yang di langsungkan di kota sebelah.

_Flashback On_

Pagi itu hujan sedang deras-derasnya. Ia sudah melarang kedua orang tua dan kakaknya namun mereka tetap memaksakan untuk pergi. Akhirnya, ia pun mengalah dan merelakan mereka pergi.

Baru beberapa saat ia merelakan kedua orang tua dan kakak tercintanya pergi. Tiba-tba ia mendengar suara yang sangat nyaring dari arah tikungan dekat rumahnya.

BRUAKK !

Sontak ia pun berlari menerobos hujan untuk mendatangi arah suara tersebut. Baru saja ia tiba, badannya terasa lemas. Kakinya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya, ia pun mulai menangis. Terlihat pemadangan yang sangat mengerikan tepat di depan matanya.

Sebuah mobil hitam yang tadi dikendarai orang tua dan kakaknya sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Mobil itu hancur setelah menabrak truk yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kemudian menghantam dinding pembatas jalan. Menurut saksi mata setempat mobil itu tadi menghindari seekor kucing yang melompat ke tengah jalan secara tiba-tiba dan sontak saja ayah Naruto yang kaget langsung membanting setir ke arah kiri dan kecelakaan itupun tak terelakkan lagi.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Kyuubi-nii..." airmata yang dari tadi ditahannya akhirnya tumpah juga ".. apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa kalian? Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia pun berusaha mendekati tubuh sang kakak yang tadi terlempar keluar mobil. Diraihnya kepala kakaknya dan dibaringkannya di pahanya.

"N-naruto" dengan napas tersengal-sengal sang kakak memanggil Naruto yang sudah menangis.

"Aniki, kau harus selamat. Kau harus tetap hidup, temani aku disini" berusaha memeluk lebih erat tubuh sang kakak yang mengucurkan darah.

"K-k-kau ti-tidak bo-boleh mm-menangis la-lagi Na-naruto, k-kau harus t-tetap ceria seperti biasanya. Walaupun ketika aku sudah tidak ada lagi" katanya berusaha meraih wajah adik kesayangannya itu dan Naruto pun menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut.

"Iya, aku berjanji Aniki. Aku berjanji" sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Tepat setelah ia mengucapkan janjinya tersebut genggaman tangan sang kakak pun mengendur. Sang Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi pun meninggal.

"ANIKI! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Ku mohon" tangisnya pun pecah

_Flashback Off_

Tak terasa matahari sudah mulai turun kembali ke peraduannya dan bulan pun sudah mulai muncul untuk menggantikan tugasnya. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya di sana ia pun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi ia pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, dan langsung segera tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badannya.

.

.

.

KRINGGG

Suara jam beker di kamar Naruto memecah keheningan pagi di apartemennya.

KRINGGG

Jam beker itu berbunyi lagi, akhirnya dengan malas Naruto bangun dan mematikan alarm jam beker kesayangannya yang berbentuk rubah dan berwarna oranye tersebut. Kemudian ia pun merapikan tempat tidurnya dan bergegas mandi.

Setelah mandi ia pun bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa yaitu, mengajar. Semenjak kejadian 4 tahun lalu ia pergi meninggalkan rumah dan perusahaan yang dimilikinya. Tentu saja ia sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada assisten kepercayaannya untuk mengurus semua harta benda dan menggantikkan posisinya di perusahaan selama ia pergi. Sesekali ia tetap datang walaupun hanya sekedar untuk melihat keadaan rumah dan perusahaannya.

Dan di sebuah kota kecil tepat di utara Jepang ia mengajar dan tinggal sekarang. Ia ingin melupakan segala kejadian yang membuat semua anggota keluarga kecilnya pergi.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai anak orang kaya, cerdas, berpendidikan. Di kota ini ia dikenal sebagai seorang guru muda yang cerdas dan sangat tampan. Walaupun ia tinggal di sebuah kota kecil tetap saja sosoknya sebagai pemuda tampan dan _high-class_ tak dapat tertutupi dengan mudah. Bahkan semua gadis di desa itu sangat ingin memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya.

Sebagai seorang lelaki ia memiliki keadaan fisik yang nyaris 'sempurna'. Bagaimana tidak nyaris sempurna ia memiliki tinggi sekitar 175cm, dadanya bidang dan ia pun memiliki perut yang _six-pack. _Semua itu ia dapatkan dari hasil latihannya selama bertahun-tahun. Wajahnya pun sangat tampan dan terdapat tiga garis samar-samar di masing-masing pipinya tentu saja itu memberikan kesan manis di wajahnya yang sudah cukup tampan. Kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis yang membuat semua gadis iri untuk memilikinya. Kulitnya pun bersih dan cukup terawat untuk seorang laki-laki. Mata yang dimilikinya pun tak kalah indah, matanya berwarna biru safir bak langit musim panas yang membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya dapat terlena oleh keindahannya. Sungguh penampilan fisik yang sangat sempurna.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama memilih pakaian, pilihannya pun jatuh pada sebuah kemeja biru tua dan celana hitam panjang. Setelah berkaca, merapikan rambut dan menyemprotkan parfum beraroma citrus akhirnya ia pun pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan kaki kurang lebih 10 menit akhirnya ia sampai di pintu gerbang Suna High School atau yang lebih sering dikenal sebagai SHS. Sekolah ini cukup besar dan modern, dan sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah unggulan di kota itu.

"Selamat pagi Naruto sensei" sapa para murid perempuan ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki tepat di pintu gerbang sekolah tempat ia mengajar.

"Oh, selamat pagi juga" balasnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat wajah para muridnya memerah.

Di SHS Naruto mengajar 3 bidang study sekaligus yaitu, matematika, bahasa inggris dan olahraga. Beruntung ia mewarisi kecerdasan dan kejeniusan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki, sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah menyanggupi hal tersebut. Maklum saja walaupun sekolah ini sekolah unggulan tetap saja kota ini sangat jauh dari ibu kota dan banyak para guru yang enggan mengajar disini. Dan itulah salah satu alasan Naruto meninggalkan semua kekayaannya, agar ia dapat terlepas dari bayang-bayang kejadian yang menewaskan kedua orang tua dan kakaknya.

Tak lama berselang setelah kedatangan Naruto bel tanda masuk kelas pun di bunyikan.

KRINGGG

"Sensei!" teriak seorang murid dari arah belakang Naruto ketika ia sedang menuju ruang kelas.

"Iya ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Emm.. Saya hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk sensei" katanya memberikan sekotak suhsi dengan wajah menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Oh, terima kasih ya Sakura-chan. Kau baik sekali, kalau begitu saya masuk kelas dulu ya" katanya sambil tersenyum dan berbalik menuju ruang kelas.

Memang sudah kebiasaan setiap hari pasti ada saja salah seorang murid yang memberikannya makanan, buku, cokelat, bahkan surat cinta. Pernah dulu waktu ia baru beberapa bulan mengajar di SHS, waktu itu ia baru selesai mengajar olahraga. Baru saja ia membuka loker tempat ia menaruh tas, dari dalam lokernya berhamburan amplop yang rata-rata berwarna pink dan isi dari amplop itu adalah surat cinta. Tidak hanya dari para muridnya bahkan dari para guru pun ada juga. Waktu itu ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menghela napas melihat semua surat-surat itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Naruto ketika ia sudah sampai di kelas XI IPA 1.

"Selamat pagi Naruto sensei' jawab para murid serempak.

"Baiklah, silahkan buka buku matematika kalian halaman 370"

Baru saja ia hendak menjelaskan pelajaran hari itu ada saja murid yang langsung memanggilnya.

"Sensei, apakah sensei sudah sarapan pagi?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah Ino-chan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sensei, parfum apa yang sensei pakai?" tanya Kiba yang tak mau kalah dengan Ino.

"Emm, memangnya ada apa Kiba? Apakah wangi parfum saya mengganggu kalian?" tanyanya bingung dengan pertanyaan muridnya.

"Eh, tidak kok sensei kami sangat-sangat suka dengan wangi parfum sensei" sahut Ten-Ten.

"Eh, anu itu sensei. Saya hanya penasaran, habisnya wangi parfum sensei bisa membuat para gadis naksir sensei sih. Makanya saya juga mau punya parfum seperti sensei" jawab Kiba malu-malu.

"Ahaha, baiklah nanti selesai pelajaran saya akan saya beritau apa wangi parfum saya"

"Baiklah sensei" balasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" katanya mengakhiri sesi pertanyaan tidak penting yang selalu ia alami setiap mengajar.

Tentu saja para murid sangat semangat belajar, penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena sang guru yang sangat tampan, baik, dan ramah. Murid mana yang tidak semangat belajar jika mempunyai guru yang nyaris 'sempurna' seperti Naruto.

Dua jam pelajaran terasa begitu cepat berlalu bagi para murid yang kelasnya sedang di ajari oleh guru idola mereka. Tak terasa waktu istirahat pun akhirnya tiba.

KRINGGG

"Baiklah anak-anak kali ini pelajaran saya sampai disini dulu. Selamat siang semua" sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah menuju pintu sudah ada saja murid yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya menjadi guru idola seperti Naruto harus mempunyai kesabaran ekstra dalam menghadapi tingkah para muridnya.

"Sensei! Tunggu sebentar!" sergah Kiba.

"Iya, ada apa Kiba? Apakah ada pelajaran yang belum kau mengerti?"

"Eh, anu bukan itu sensei emm..." katanya terlihat ragu melanjutkan perkataannya "emm.. itu sensei saya masih penasaran apa wangi dan merk parfum yang sensei pakai" sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal tersebut.

"Oh, itu. Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah akan saya beritau, merk parfum yang saya pakai namanya Kenzo dan wangi citrus, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"K-kenzo? Parfum yang sering dipakai oleh artis-artis terkenal itu sensei? Yang harganya sangat mahal itu sensei?" katanya hampir berteriak karena tidak percaya.

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Yang kupakai bukan yang asli kok, mana mungkin seorang guru sepertiku mampu membeli parfum yang asli?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya ya benar juga sensei. Baiklah terima kasih atas waktunya" kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Huuh, hampir saja ketahuan' batin Naruto. Tidak seorang pun yang mengetahui siapa dirinya. Padahal jika ia kembali ke Tokyo ia dapat dengan mudah dikenali. Perusahaan yang di pimpinnya sangat terkenal di Tokyo. Ia pun merupakan pewaris satu-satunya kekayaan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki setelah sang kakak Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi meninggal.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan suasana di ruang kelas tadi. Di dewan guru pun banyak para guru perempuan yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Ada saja tingkahnya, ada yang berpura-pura tersandung agar dapat jatuh di pelukannya, ada juga yang berpura-pura sakit agar dapat diantar pulang oleh Naruto, ada juga yang sekedar berbasa-basi mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

Satu lagi hari penuh cobaan ia lalui. Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Ia pun segera bergegas pulang, ketika ia melewati koridor sekolah secara tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUKKK

"Ah, _gomenasai_. Maafkan saya" katanya segera bangkit dan mengambil beberapa bukunya yang terjatuh akibat insiden 'tabrakan' barusan.

"Hn" sahut seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi.

'Huh, ketus sekali sih orang ini' batinnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba matanya terpaku melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya barusan. Kulitnya putih bagaikan porselen, ia pun memiliki rambut yang berwarna hitam yang senada dengan warna iris matanya. Akan tetapi ia memiliki gaya rambut yang tidak biasa, gaya rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi itu mirip err seperti pantat bebek.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?" kata orang tersebut menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"E-eh tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku duluan" kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut.

'Manis juga' batin orang tersebut sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah ia pun segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju kaus dan celana training. Memang sudah kebiasaannya setiap sore ia akan _jogging_ di taman dekat apartemennya. Setelah mengganti bajunya ia pun memakai jaket hitam dengan garis oranye di setiap lengannya, dan tentu saja ia membawa mp3 player kesayangannya. Setelah siap ia pun langsung berlari pelan menuju taman.

Sesampainya di taman 'gangguan' yang dialaminya terus berlanjut. Oleh karena itu ia membawa mp3 player kesayangannya yang di maksudkan untuk mengurangi gangguan dari para gadis yang terus berusaha mengganggu saat-saat tenangnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengacuhkan semua tingkah laku para gadis itu, namun tetap saja para gadis itu tetap melakukan hal apapun demi mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Sungguh tragis sekali hidup mu Naruto. #di rasengan Naruto

Akhirnya setelah susah payah melewati kerumunan para gadis yang menghampirinya ia pun bisa ber-_jogging_ ria dengan tenang. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk sekedar melemaskan ototnya, kemudian berlari lagi. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana tampannya Naruto saat ini. Dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, jaket yang dipakainya tadi pun sudah ia buka. Dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat atletis itu tercetak karena baju kaus yang dipakainya sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Tentu saja banyak para gadis dan waria-waria yang _nose bleeding_ bahkan pingsan ketika melihat pemandangan 'indah' ini. Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang langsung mengabadikan momen tersebut di hp ataupun kamera mereka.

Setelah merasa cukup lelah ia pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu.

"Emm.. Naruto-kun apakah anda lelah?" tak sadar bahwa sudah ada seorang perempuan yang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Eh.. Hinata-chan. _Arigatou_" katanya sambil menerima botol minum tersebut.

Sontak saja perempuan yang kita ketahui namanya Hinata tersebut langsung memerah. 'Naruto-kun sangat tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini' batinnya, detak jantungnya pun sudah tak beraturan karena baru kali ini ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun" panggil Hinata malu-malu.

"Hmm.. ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Emm.. a-apakah Naruto-kun sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Eh? Hahaha aku belum punya pacar Hinata-chan" jawabnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Hampir saja Hinata berteriak kegirangan begitu mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa seorang laki-laki tampan seperti Naruto belum mempunyai pacar.

"Memangnya apa apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Eh.. Emm.. Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun. Maaf ya kalau aku sudah tidak sopan menanyakan hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti itu" dengan wajah menunduk dan raut wajah menyesal. Ia takut kalau-kalau Naruto marah padanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan. Ku kira ada apa, eh wajahmu kenapa memerah begitu apakah kau sakit?" punggung tangannya pun ia tempelkan di dahi Hinata untuk memastikan bahwa perempuan itu tidak sakit seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Sontak saja tubuh Hinata terlonjak karena tiba-tiba ia sudah merasakan tangan Naruto berada di dahinya. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah dan detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan.

"Eh.. Emm.. Anu.. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok" berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sudah seperti genderang mau perang "s-sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang karena hari sudah sore, aku pulang duluan Naruto-kun, _jaanee_" ia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia pun pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, dan ia pun segera pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

_Now I'm senseless  
Got no feelings left.  
My pain won't let this heart beat in my chest,  
Now I'm senseless.  
Why are we doing this?  
I'm so losing it, oh oh, senseless._

_Think it smells like rain, water on the floor.  
But I don't know cuz I'm so gone  
Can't even see tomorrow comin' on.  
I can't even hear myself scream,  
Can't even feel anything.  
And I would die to love you if I could._

Sungguh permainan gitar yang sangat indah. Ditambah lagi dengan suaranya yang sangat indah, sehingga dapat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya dapat terhanyut dalam permainannya. Hanya gitar, biola dan sebuah grand piano yang biasanya menjadi 'temannya' di kala malam hari seperti ini. Kali ini ia lebih memilih gitar untuk menemaninya.

Sesekali ia menyesap teh hijau kesukaannya. Kemudian ia pun kembali memetik gitarnya dan bersenandung ria, memecah keheningan malam yang sedari tadi menghampiri apartemennya.

_Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end_

_If you asked me I would follow_  
_But for now I'll just pretend_  
_'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes_  
_Bring me to my knees and make me cry_  
_And no one's ever done this_  
_Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know_

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia pun melangkah masuk kemudian meletakkan gitarnya tepat di samping grand pianonya. Dan ia pun menuju dapur untuk meletakkan gelas yang ia pakai untuk minum teh hijau kesukaannnya. Setelah itu ia pun menuju kamar untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Sang dewi bulan pun sudah pulang ke peraduannya di gantikkan oleh Sang dewa matahari yang bersinar dengan cerahnya di pagi itu. Dan seperti biasa Naruto pun bersiap-siap untuk kembali mengajar.

Setelah ia siap, ia pun melangkahkan kai meninggalkan apartemennya menuju SHS.

Di koridor SHS.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang pemuda.

"Iya, ada apa Shika?"

"Kau disuruh ke ruangan kepala sekolah sekarang juga"

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih Shika"

Tak butuh waktu lama ia pun sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari arah dalam.

Kemudian Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia pun sedikit terkejut karena ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing duduk di dalam ruangan tersebut. 'Bukankan ini orang yang kutabrak kemarin?' katanya dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi Naruto. Silahkan duduk" kata Kakashi.

"Terima kasih pak" kemudian ia pun segera duduk.

"Oh, iya perkenalkan ini guru baru di sekolah kita, ia akan membantumu mengajar matematika"

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" sesopan mungkin aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke"

-MoodMaker-

**TBC or END ?**

A/N :

Khekhekhe akhirnya jadi juga ni FF.

Oh iya, lagu yang diatas itu semuanya lagu David Archuleta yang pertama judulnya SENSELESS yang kedua judulnya YOU CAN.

Emm, saya bingung apakah FF ini pantas dilanjutkan apa gak, karena menurut saya ini FF ini agak sedikit aneh, hehehe..

Yak, saatnya review itu pun kalau ada yang berkenan review :3

Tengkyuu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : M

Pair : Sasuke U & Naruto U

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi Sensei

Genre : Angst/hurt/comfort

WARN : typo everywhere, alur gaje nan abal, BL and **DON'T LIKE DON'T EVER TRY TO READ !**

"Naruto, apakah kau bisa mengantarkan Sasuke untuk berkeliling sekolah ini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bisa saja tapi saya ada jam mengajar olahraga di kelas XI sekarang"

"Tadi aku sudah meminta guru Guy untuk menggantikkan mu"

"Baiklah terima kasih pak. Mari Uchiha-kun saya antar berkeliling sekolah" kata Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berkeliling sekolah.

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Ini adalah ruang laboratorium kami, dan di ujung sana terdapat ruang musik dan olahraga kami"kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan ruangan yang di maksud.

"Hn".

Hanya dua huruf itu saja yang meluncur dari mulur sang Uchiha, padahal Naruto sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai isi sekolah ini semenjak mereka meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah tadi. Naruto pun sudah mulai merasa kesal karena penjelasannya yang panjang lebar hanya di balas oleh dua huruf tersebut. Namun, ia masih berusaha tetap sabar dan tersenyum menghadapi Uchiha satu ini.

"Emm.. Maaf kalau saya lancang, apakah Uchiha-kun ini guru pindahan?"

" panggil aku Sasuke" akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lain selain 'Hn' andalannya itu.

"Eh? Baiklah Sasuke-kun, anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya tadi"

"Sudah ku bilang cukup panggil aku Sasuke, apakah kau tidak dengar Dobe?"

"E- Apa? Beraninya kau memanggil ku Dobe, dasar Bre-maaf!" beruntung kata-kata kasar tersebut sempat ditahannya.

"Hn" dengan tampang tak bersalah Uchiha tersebut melewatinya begitu saja.

'BRENGSEK! Kalau ini tidak di sekolah sudah kubunuh kau Uchiha!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia pun mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan di depannya tadi dan mengantarkannya ke ruangan barunya.

.

.

.

"Apa sudah kau temukan dimana keberadaannya?" Tanya lelaki berambut panjang kepada lelaki lain yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sudah tuan, sekarang dia tinggal di sebuah kota di utara Jepang. Dia bekerja sebagai guru" jawab lelaki berkacamata hitam ini.

"Baiklah terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi"

Kemudian lelaki berkacamata hitam ini pergi dari ruangan bosnya tersebut.

"Ternyata sangat mudah menemukanmu bocah bodoh!" kata lelaki berambut panjang tersebut disertai dengan tawa yang bisa membuat siapa saja merinding di buatnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu terlihat di sebuah taman seorang pemuda pirang berjalan terseok-seok.

'Sial! Kepalaku mulai sakit lagi' batinnya sambil berusaha berjalan menuju apartemennya. Semakin ia berusaha melangkah semakin itu pula rasa sakit di kepalanya menjadi-jadi. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepalanya dengan batu sekarang juga. Rasa sakit yang awalnya hanya di rasakannya di kepala kini mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Dan pandangan matanya pun sudah mulai mengabur.

'Brengsek! Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa sampai dirumah' gerutunya dalam hati berharap rasa sakit yang menderanya dapat berhenti sebentar saja. Ya, setidaknya biarkanlah ia sampai dengan selamat di apartemennya dulu.

Tepat ketika ia hendak menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecapatan tinggi.

BRUKK

Tubuh Naruto terpental beberapa meter jauhnya. Ia pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Arrggghhhh!" ia berteriak ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda menabrak tubuh bagian sampingnya dengan sangat keras.

Tubuhnya pun terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

'Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dan kegelapan pun menghampirinya.

Ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

**END of NARUTO'S POV**

Mobil hitam itupun langsung menepi. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah turun dari mobil tersebut dengan wajah shock. Ia pun kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Segera ia berlari kearah korban yang baru saja ditabraknya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia mendekati tubuh sang korban.

"NARUTO?" pekiknya.

Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu secepat mungkin ia membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit terdekat. Di gendongnya tubuh Naruto yang sudah bersimbah darah tersbut ke mobilnya dan membaringkannya di kursi penumpang. Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata di pacunya mobilnya. Tak diperdulikannya lagi jalanan yang lumayan padat waktu itu, yang terpenting sekarang ialah nyawa pemuda pirang yang kini pingsan disampingnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Naruto pun segera dilarikan ke UGD. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut pun hanya bisa terduduk lemas di kursi yang terdapat di samping ruang UGD tempat Naruto sekarang dirawat.

Hampir setengah jam lamanya ia duduk di kursi itu. Cemas, menyesal dan ketakutan, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Bagaimana ia tidak takut, ia baru saja menabrak Naruto dan ia nyaris membuat pemuda itu kehilangan nyawanya.

Terlihat seseorang berbaju serba putih, namun terlihat baju itu kotor oleh darah. Sudah dapat dipastikan itu adalah darah Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" terdengar suara Gaara mendesak.

"Anda ini siapanya?"

"Saya kerabatnya, bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" desaknya tak sabaran.

"Untunglah kau segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, terlambat sedikit saja ia sudah dapat dipastikan meninggal, ia kehilangan banyak sekali darah, keadaannya sekarang sangat kritis" jawab sang dokter memberi penjelasan kepada Gaara.

Hampir saja ia terduduk lemas mendengar penjelasan dokter barusan. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa ia hampir menghilangkan nyawa temannya tersebut.

"Kau boleh menjenguknya tapi jangan menganggunya, karena keadaannya masih sangat lemah" sang dokter mempersilahkan.

Dengan langkah berat Gaara menuju ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Di tubuh Naruto telah terpasang berbagai macam selang dan kabel yang menghubungkan ke alat-alat rumah sakit. Ia tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

'Andai saja aku lebih berhati-hati tadi pasti ini tidak akan terjadi' sesalnya dalam hati. Andaikan saja ia tadi tidak menabrak Naruto mungkin sekarang mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di sebuah café sambil bertukar kenangan masa lalu ketika mereka masih bersekolah sekarang. Ya, tentu saja harapan itu sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

Dua hari Naruto tak sadarkan diri, dan sudah dua hari pula Gaara menemaninya di rumah sakit.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Gaara yang tersentak kaget begitu merasakan ada getaran dari saku celananya. Ternyata handphone yang bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk, ia pun keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ha-…" belum saja ia sempat mengatakan kalimatnya ia sudah di bentak seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Kau kemana saja! Dua hari tidak pulang, tidak ada kabar! Kau membuat semua orang cemas dirumah" bentak seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat menelponmu. Aku ada urusan mendadak" ia berbohong.

"Kau dimana sekarang, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu"

"E-eh, kau mau kesini sekarang?" ia mulai kebingungan. Jelas saja ia bingung, bagaimana reaksi sang kakak jika mengetahui bahwa sang adik telah menabrak seseorang dan hampir menghilangkan nyawa orang tersebut.

"Iya, apa perlu ku ulangi sekali lagi agar kau dapat mendengarnya?" suara sang kakak yang menelponnya mulai terdengar menakutkan.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, hanya saja…" ia ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa? Apa kau melakukan hal yang macam-macam hah?"

"Ti-tidak kok" jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam mengapa suara mu terdengar gagap? Kalau kau tidak memberitahukan dimana keberadaan mu, aku akan menyuruh polisi untuk mencarimu!" terdengar nada mengancam dari sang kakak.

"Huh, baiklah-baiklah aku akan memberitahu mu dimana aku sekarang. Akan ku sms alamatnya tapi berjanjilah jangan beritahu siapa-siapa dulu baik itu Tou-san dan kaa-san sekalipun" akhirnya ia mengalah, karena ia tau jika kakaknya sudah berbicara maka ia akan melakukannya, sekalipun itu membahayakan nyawanya.

"Baiklah"

Klik

Suara telepon ditutup. Ia pun langsung mengirim alamat rumah sakit dimana ia berada sekarang.

To : Kankurou-nii

Subject : Suna International Hospital

Room 370

Terlihat dahi Kankurou, kakak dari Gaara yang barusan menelponnya berkedut. Ia bingung mengapa alamat yang di sms sang adik adalah alamat rumah sakit. Ia pun langsung bergegas menuju alamat yang dituju.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit.

'Apa yang akan aniki lakukan jika ia mengetahui ini' batinnya mulai kacau. Ia takut jika sang kakak mengetahui perbuatan yang sudah dilakukannya ini.

'Bagaimana jika ia melaporkan ku pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san, bisa-bisa aku di marahi habis-habisan. Argghh! Bagaimana ini? Jansin-sama tolonglah aku' mohonnya dalam hati.

Kriuukkk~

Terdengar suara dari perut Gaara. Memang sejak tadi malam ia tidak ada makan sedikitpun, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan.

.

.

"Ugh… Kenapa badanku sakit semua" gumam Naruto yang masih belum membuka matanya. Ia merasa aneh mengapa ia mencium bau obat-obatan yang sangat tajam. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia kaget. Perlahan ia mencoba bangun tiba-tiba rasa sakit langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan itu membuatnya meringis.

"Aww.. Eh? Dimana aku? Sejak kapan kamarku berganti cat?" ia mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Belum hilang keterkejutannya, ia sudah kembali terkejut ketika seorang wanita berpakaian putih masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hei! Siapa kau?" tanyanya terdengar sedikit berteriak.

"Eh tuan sudah sadar, tunggu sebentar akan saya panggilkan dokter" kemudian ia pun pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto yang masih bingung.

'Sebenarnya aku ini dimana sih? Eh, tunggu dulu jangan bilang kalau aku ada di rumah sakit?' ia mulai menyadari tempat dimana ia berada.

"Hey, kenapa di tubuhku banyak sekali selang yang menempel?" ketika ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya.

Cklek

Suara pintu dibuka, Naruto yang tadinya menunduk karena masih sibuk melihat tubuhnya yang terpasang berbagai macam selang mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Gaara?" matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok teman semasa SMA-nya dulu memasuki kamar.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Tunggu disini akan kupanggilkan dokter" katanya yang hendak berbalik lagi memanggil dokter.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu, jangan kemana-mana. Bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa aku bisa ada disini" pintanya pada Gaara.

Akhirnya Gaara pun duduk di kursi yang ada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya dan menceritakan kejadian yang dialami Naruto. Mulai dari ia tertabrak oleh mobil Gaara, bagaimana ia bisa ada di rumah sakit ini, dan berakhir dengan berbagai macam selang yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Betapa shock Naruto begitu ia mendengar semuanya dari mulut Gaara. Ia kini sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk mencelakaimu" lirihnya.

"Sudahlah Gaara, tak apa. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali, toh juga semuanya sudah terjadi. Kau juga sudah bertanggung jawab membawaku ke rumah sakit kan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian seseorang berbaju serba putih dengan sebuah stetoskop menggantung di lehernya masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" Tanya dokter tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Baik saja dok, hanya saja badan dan kepalaku terasa sakit"

"Hahaha, tapi kau hebat Naruto. Kau sanggup bertahan, padahal darahmu banyak sekali yang keluar" kata dokter tersebut sambil memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah, kau sekarang beristirahatlah" kata sang dokter kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Oh iya Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan di Suna? Bukan kah kau tinggal di Tokyo?"

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja, melepas penat hehehe" katanya tersenyum.

"Oh, kau terlihat semakin tinggi sejak kita lulus SMA dulu" kata Naruto kembali mengenang masa SMA nya dulu.

"Ah, kau juga" Gaara tersipu mendengar pujian Naruto barusan.

"Oh, iya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji-nii?"

"Ah, kami baik-baik saja, ia sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya sekarang"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Keheningan pun menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Terlihat tak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua.

Naruto masih meratapi nasibnya yang sial ini, sedangkan Gaara pusing memikirkan jawaban untu pertanyaan beruntun yang akan ditanyakan Temari kepadanya.

Drrtt Drrrtt Drrtt

Terdengar hp Gaara bergetar.

"Halo"

"Kau ada dimana? Aku ada di parkiran, cepat kemari"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" kemudian ia pun memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan segera menuju tempat parker dimana sang kakak sudah menunggunya.

"Naruto, tak apa kan kalau kau kutinggal sebentar?" Tanyanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Gaara pun menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara itu Naruto berusaha meraih hpnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Huh, untung saja masih bisa di gunakan" sambil melihat miris ke arah hpnya yang layarnya sudah retak akibat benturan tabrakkan.

Ia pun menghubungi salah satu kontak yang ada di hpnya.

"Halo" jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Halo, pak ini saya Naruto. Saya minta maaf pak karena tidak masuk beberapa hari ini"

"Naruto ? Kau kemana saja, para murid menanyakan tentang mu" suara Kakashi terdengar khawatir.

"Maafkan saya pak. Saya ada urusan mendadak, emm.. apakah saya bisa minta cuti duluan Pak?" tanyanya ragu.

"Hmm… Memangnya ada apa sehingga kau meminta cuti duluan?"

"Saya ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan dan mungkin tidak akan selesai dalam beberapa hari ini, apakah bisa?"

"Hmm… Baiklah, jika urusan mu sudah selesai segeralah masuk kembali. Aku tidak mau di demo oleh murid-muridmu karena guru idola mereka tidak masuk"

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya" ia pun mengakhiri percakapan tersebut. Karena bingung tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya mengingat keadaannya masih kurang baik akhirnya ia memilih tidur dan sebentar saja ia sudah terbuai kedalam alam mimpinya.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil terlihat Gaara dan sang kakak, Kankurou.

Hening.

Gaara yang sedari tadi menunduk hanya bisa diam, karena ia takut akan ditanya oleh sang kakak.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" akhirnya Kankurou buka suara.

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak marah dan tidak memberitahukan siapapun mengenai hal ini" ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah kakak perempuannya tersebut.

"Iya-iya, sekarang cepat ceritakan!" katanya tak sabaran.

Gaara pun menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari ia menabrak Naruto sampai ia menunggui Naruto hingga ia sadarkan diri. Tak ada yang terlewat satupun.

Mendadak Kankurou menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika medengar penjelasan Gaara barusan.

"APA! Kau hampir menghilangkan nyawa seseorang Gaara!" pekiknya hampir membuat tuli telinga Gaara.

"Maafkan aku. Lagipula aku kan sudah bertanggung jawab dengan membawanya ke rumah sakit" katanya sambil menunduk menyesal.

"Huh, baiklah sekarang temani aku menemui orang yang sudah menjadi korban mu tersebut" ia pun memutar mobilnya kembali menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Naruto yang awalnya hanya menunduk-meratapi nasib-kemudian mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kankurou-nii?" matanya membulat sempurna.

"Naruto?" yang disapa pun tak kalah kaget.

-MoodMaker-

TBC

A/N :

Akhirnya setelah melalui berbagai cobaan yang datang menghadang (?) #abaikan

Jadi juga lanjutannya, dan maaf juga mulai dari chap 2 ini ada pergantian **GENRE**.

Gomenasai kalau mendadak, salahkan saja idenya yang baru muncul di chap 2 ini #di getok

And mind to review ? Itupun jika masih pantas di beri review :3

Tengkyuu ^^

Balasan Review :

Hitoshii Rizu : Wah, tengkyuu yak :D, maunya sih juga update kilat tapi idenya ini loh yang sering ngilang tiba-tiba hehehehe ^^

Mio Altezza : Udah di lanjutt . Happy ending ? Emm.. Liat ntar deh tergantung mood hehehehe #digampar

SkySun : Wookie . Tengkyuu

Tia Hanasaki : Hahaha, iya nih udah di lanjut ^^

Ecca augest : Udah ^^ semoga tambah penasaran #di getok

Anon : Masih awal jadi rate M-nya belom keliatan hehehe. Terima kasih reviewnya "Burn my mind" sering-sering review ^^

Ciel-Kky30 : Wah makasih, hmm Sasuke ya ? Liat ntar deh kekekeke~

Dobe siFujo : Iyap, aku udah semangat ni ^^

99 : Yap, sudah saya lanjutkan :D  
cho devi : Pastinya gak ada yang mampu, kalo Naru itu beneran nyata pasti udah ku klaim duluan deh wkwkwk :D #di gampar Masashi-sensei

Kiseki No Hana : Udah di lanjut ^^

puzZy cat : Iya yang kemaren itu tuh wkwkwkwk. Gomenasai *bow90* Kyuubi harus ku singkirkan dulu daripada dia buat keributan ntar wkwkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

**LANGSUNG SAJA KE CERITA**

Jelas saja mereka berdua kaget. Kankurou merupakan kakak kelasnya semasa SMA dulu, jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa kenal. Tentu saja karena ia kakaknya Gaara, semasa sekolah dulu mereka sering latihan bela diri bersama-sama.

"Jadi, orang yang Gaara tabrak itu kau? Gaara! Mengapa kau tak bilang kalau 'korbanmu' itu Naruto?"

"Kau tidak tanya, ya tidak ku beritahu" katanya membela diri.

"Ah sudahlah Kankurou-nii tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Gaara juga sudah membawakku ke rumah sakit, dan keadaanku juga sudah agak mendingan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di kota terpencil ini? Bukankah kau harusnya ada di Tokyo sekarang?" Kankurou terlihat sedikit bingung. Bagaimana ia tidak bingung seorang pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan paling besar di Tokyo berada di kota yang sangat jauh dari keramaian.

"Aku hanya ingin melupakan semua masalah dan bebanku. Mungkin setelah aku siap aku akan kembali ke Tokyo" jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh, begitu. Jangan terlalu lama berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan Naruto" sambil tersenyum.

Dan pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut dan membahas berbagai topik pembicaraan. Mulai dari bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai di Suna sampai membahas masa-masa saat mereka masih sering melakukan aktivitas bersama.

Ruangan kamar yang awalnya sepi menjadi ramai dipenuhi gelak tawa mereka ketika mengingat hal-hal konyol yang sering mereka lakukan dulu.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. Baiklah karena hari sudah hampir malam sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Nanti kalau sempat aku akan menjengukmu lagi" kata Kankurou sambil beranjak meninggalkan kursi.

"Terima kasih atas kunjunganmu Kankurou-nii. Lain kali kalau berkunjung bawakan aku ramen ya?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hahahaha baiklah akan ku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu itu kalau aku berkunjung lagi"

Kemudian pemuda penyuka boneka kayu itu pun melesat keluar ruangan dan menghilang dibaliknya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa seminggu sudah Naruto dirawat dan hari ini ia sudah di ijinkan pulang oleh dokter. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Toh, ia juga sudah lelah berbaring selama 1 minggu penuh dirumah sakit.

Dengan langkah pelan ia menyusuri daerah pinggiran taman. Mencoba menikmati keindahan taman tersebut, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan didepannya.

_Chuu~_

Namun ia tak merasakan sakit.

'Hangat' batinnya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, betapa ia sangat terkejut.

"Kyaa! _First kiss_ ku! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" pekiknya hampir membuat tuli pemuda yang ia timpa.

"_Dobe_! Pelankan suaramu! Kau seperti gadis yang mau diperkosa saja! Minggir!" balasnya sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto, pemuda yang sudah menimpa tubuhnya tersebut.

"_Teme_ brengsek! Apa maksudmu menciumku begitu hah?!" katanya sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Hey! Kau itu yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat, tidak punya mata hah?" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Tetap saja kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertama ku brengsek" sahutnya setengah berteriak. Tentu saja perkataannya membuat beberapa pasang mata di taman itu memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka.

Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan Naruto menjauhi tempat tersebut, dan tentu saja Naruto yang masih kesal kaget karena tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya, namun percuma saja karena tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya, ia pun memilih pasrah saja toh kalau Sasuke berani macam-macam setidaknya ia bisa memukulnya.

Setelah membawa Naruto ke sebuah tempat yang lumayan sepi, ia pun melepaskan tangan Naruto yang sudah memerah karena genggamannya barusan.

"Lihat! Setelah menciumku sembarangan kau membuat tanganku menjadi sakit!" tak berusaha menurunkan volume suaranya sambil menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke barusan.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu atau aku akan melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu!" tatapnya tajam pada pemuda _blonde_ yang berteriak-teriak dihadapannya.

Sontak saja wajah Naruto memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan Teme brengsek?!" ia sudah mulai takut melihat wajah menyeringai Sasuke.

Sambil menyeringai dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat menyebalkan-menurut Naruto- ia mulai berjalan maju dan mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang sudah takut pun berjalan mundur sampai tubuhnya terhimpit oleh batang pohon dan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah mulai mendekatinya.

'Pohon sialan! Siapa sih yang menanam pohon disini! Sasuke sialan! _Kuso_! _Teme_! Apa yang mau ia lakukan! Brengsek!' rutuknya dalam hati sambil menyumpahi orang yang menanam pohon yang sudah menghalangi tubuhnya dan tentu saja menyumpahi Sasuke juga.

"Apa yang mau kau inginkan hah?! Dasar manusia mesum _pervert_ brengsek!" makinya terhadap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Namun Sasuke tetap berjalan ke arah Naruto tanpa menghilangan _smirk_ jahat-mesum-di wajahnya.

Saking dekatnya wajah mereka berdua Naruto maupun Sasuke sampai bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

"Aku menginginkan mu _dobe_" katanya setengah berbisik tepat di depan bibir Naruto.

Oh lihatlah Naruto sekarang, tubuhnya sudah sedikit gemetar, keringat dingin sudah mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya, tangannya sudah memegang erat batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Sungguh nasib mu sial hari ini Naruto. Namun entah kenapa Naruto juga tidak berniat berteriak ataupun memukul pemuda pucat nan tampan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ingat, Naruto kan memiliki ilmu bela diri yang lumayan.

Dekat…

Dekat…

Dekat…

Sangat dekat…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah menutup matanya kemudian membuka matanya dan menunjukkan raut wajah bingung.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah ketakutan Naruto. Sungguh ia merasa sangat OOC kali ini, namun begitu melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat konyol barusan ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hey Teme baru kali ini aku melihat mu tertawa begitu lepas" kata Naruto sekenanya.

Sontak mendengar perkataan Naruto yang barusan ia pun langsung terdiam dan mengembalikan wajah _stoic_ andalannya itu.

Dan memang perkataan Naruto barusan ada benarnya juga. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa lepas seperti ini. Naruto lah yang sudah berhasil membuatnya kembali tertawa lepas, sungguh ia ingin rasanya memeluk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun tetaplah ia seorang Uchiha yang menjaga image dan memiliki gengsi yang sangat tinggi, mana mungkin ia tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti itu tentu itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang sudah setinggi langit.

"Hey! Kau melamun ya? Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan hal mesum yang tidak-tidak!" pekik Naruto dan langsung membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak semesum dirimu _dobe_" sahutnya berusaha menahan senyuman.

"Huh dasar _teme_ jelek! Menyingkir aku mau pulang! Hilang sudah _mood_-ku untuk bersantai di taman, dan itu semua gara-gara kau!" rutuknya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menampakkan seringai kecil di wajahnya yang datar tersebut.

'Manis' batinnya sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin lama menjauh dan akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bar terlihat seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi sedang duduk disertai dengan seorang gadis yang berpakaian minim bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan hmm? Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain'?" rayu sang gadis pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku mengusirmu" sahutnya dengan nada datar namun menusuk.

"Huh! Baiklah aku pergi" sang gadis pun pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda dengan perasaan kesal, oh sungguh baru kali ini ia ditolak. Sungguh kali ini nasib mu belum beruntung gadis ckckckck.

'Mata birunya, rambut kuningnya, cengiran bodohnya, aroma tubuhnya. Oh sungguh itu membuat ku gila sekarang! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus menjadi milikku' pikiran sang pemuda berkecamuk memikirkan pemuda lainnya yang selalu menghantuinya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Lihat saja sekarang di bar yang ramai ini ia bahkan masih bisa memikirkan pujaan hatinya tanpa merasa terganggu hingga sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya.

'Rambut pirang itu?! Bukankah itu…' tanyanya dalam hati ketika melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang terlihat sedang mabuk di meja bar.

.

.

.

"Eunghh~" ia menggeliat pelan ketika cahaya matahari mulai memaksa menerobos pengelihatannya. Ia pun perlahan bangkit namun rasa sakit dikepalanya membuatnya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Dimana aku?" ucapnya masih setengah sadarkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan makanan.

"Sudah sadar _Dobe_?" sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut di meja.

'Eh? Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan panggilan tersebut' batinnya masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih di awang-awang.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Hwaaa! Aku dimana ini? Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hah?!" pekiknya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Ck. Dasar _dobe_, apa kau tak ingat semalam kau mabuk berat huh?" disertai dengan seringai mengejek diwajahnya.

**#FLASHBACK#**

'_Dasar pantat ayam sialan! Sudah merusak mood ku, mencuri first kiss ku lagi! Arrgghh! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!' rutuknya dalam hati ketika mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi._

_Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk singgah di salah satu bar yang cukup ramai pengunjungnya. Dengan penuh nafsu ia menegak minuman beralkohol yang baru saja ia pesan berharap rasa kesalnya segera menguap hilang entah kemana._

_Dan entah sudah gelas keberapa ia meminum minuman laknat tersebut, akhirnya kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang juga rasa kesalnya._

"_Hahahaha dasar teme brengsek! Bisa-bisanya kau mengambil first kiss ku!" racaunya tak jelas._

_Tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, terlihat seorang pemuda yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya hari ini._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Namun karena dipengaruhi efek alkohol tentu saja ia tidak menyadari ada pemuda tersebut._

'_Bukankah itu Naruto?' batin Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah mabuk sambil meracau tak jelas. Perlahan ia mendekati Naruto yang sudah terlihat sangat kacau._

"_Dobe?" panggilnya perlahan namun tak ada sahutan._

"_Dobe?" kali ini lebih keras berharap 'sapaan'nya tersebut dibalas._

"_Sas-uke? Hahahaha kau manusia brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil first kiss ku! Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Hahahaha" racaunya ketika ia melihat Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya. Baru saja ia hendak berdiri untuk menggapai Sasuke tubuhnya limbung seketika. Untung saja ada Sasuke yang langsung reflek menangkap tubuhnya._

"_Ck. Dasar idiot" akhirnya dengan susah payah ia membopong Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke mobilnya dan membawanya ke rumahnya._

_**#FLASHBACK OFF#**_

"Sudah ingat hn?" membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Seketika saja wajah Naruto memerah mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya berakhir di kamar Uchiha pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak memerah, jelas saja ia malu ketika mengingat ia mengumpat tidak jelas ketika ia sedang mabuk berat.

"Eung… ettou…._A-arigatou_" ucapnya pada Sasuke sambil menunduk malu.

"Hn" balasnya sambil melenggang pergi keluar kamar, dan tepat ketika sebelum ia pergi "itu sarapan mu sudah ku taruh di meja" lalu menghilang di balik dinding kamar tersebut.

Kruuyukk~

Ah sepertinya Sasuke memang mengerti Naruto memang sudah kelaparan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu segera saja ia melahap makanan yang sudah di sediakan oleh sang tuan rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Sensei" sapa beberapa siswi ketika melihat Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor kelas.

"Naruto!" terlihat seseorang sedikit berlari ketika ingin menghampirinya.

"Ya ada apa Lee?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini? Apa kau mengambil cuti?" tanyanya sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Ah itu, aku sedang ada urusan hehe" sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oh begitu, kau tak tau betapa repotnya kami menjawab pertanyaan para murid kesayanganmu itu" katanya sambil mengehela napas.

"Ehehehe maafkan aku! Ah bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf ku, aku traktir kau makan ramen hari ini?" sambil menarik tangan Lee.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa hahahaha"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan.

"Tuan, ini data yang tuan minta" kata seseorang dengan menggunakan jas hitam sembari menyerahkan sebuah 'dokumen' yang mampu membuat sang penerima menyeringai.

"Ya, sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir Uzumaki! Hahahahahahahaha" ia tertawa puas dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Haaahh~ " ucapnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Sambil mengistirahatkan dirinya yang baru saja pulang mengajar pikirannya pun larut dalam lamunannya. Sungguh ia benci saat-saat dimana ia pulang kerumah dalam keadaan sendiri, walaupun ia sudah hidup sendiri selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Ia merindukan masa-masa dimana keluarga kecilnya masih ada dan berkumpul di dekatnya, hingga kecelakaan maut itu merenggut seluruh keluarga kecilnya. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana sang kakak meregang nyawa di pangkuannya, bagaimana mobil sang ayah terbakar dan menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

Sungguh kenyataan yang ironis memang tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya, toh ia memohon pada siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa merubah keadaan.

Masih terlarut didalam lamunannya tiba-tiba saja _handphone_-nya berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi_"

"Ah~ Naruto, apa kabarmu?" tanya suara di sebrang sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kakashi, tumben kau menelpon ada apa?"

"Engg, begini beberapa hari kedepan perusahaan akan mengadakan rapat dengan perusahaan Hyuuga corp, dan direktur perusahaan itu ingin berbicara langsung dengan mu apakah bisa?" tanya Kakashi dengan sangat hati-hati. Jelas saja walaupun Naruto lebih muda darinya tetap saja pada posisi ini Naruto adalah bosnya walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak menyukai kalau dirinya dipanggil bos oleh karyawannya sendiri.

"Baiklah katakan padanya aku akan hadir, kapan rapat itu diadakan?"

"2 hari lagi pukul 9 pagi"

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat besok"

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-sama"

"_Ne_"

Tuut tuut tuut

"Haah~ baru saja lepas dari satu 'keributan' sudah muncul 'keributan' yang lainnya" keluhnya sambil memejamkan matanya melepaskan kepenatan yang menghampirinya setelah seharian bekerja.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto-_sama_" sapa salah seorang _receptionist_ yang sedang bertugas waktu itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya kearah _receptionist_ tersebut.

"Ah Naruto-_sama_" ujar Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Kakashi, kau tau kan aku tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau formal" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sesekali mencoba tak buruk kan?" sambil tersenyum lalu menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang akan dibahas pada saat rapat nanti.

Naruto yang menerima berkas itu langsung melihat-lihat berkas tersebut, sesekali ia mengerutkan alisnya namun setelah itu wajahnya kembali ke mode normal.

"Mari kita mulai saja rapat ini karena direktur kami sudah datang" ujar Kakashi membuka rapat.

Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang mengelilingi meja panjang berbentuk oval tersebut dan raut wajah mereka terlihat err tegas-menakutkan-.

.

.

.

"Fyuh~ Akhirnya rapatnya selesai juga" desah Naruto sambil melonggarkan dasi yang daritadi serasa mencekik lehernya.

"Naruto…" panggil seseorang di belakangnya.

Baru saja ia ingin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya…

BRUKK

Terdengar suara tubuh jatuh secara tiba-tiba.

"Aww.. a-apa i-ni?" tanya sambil mencabut sesuatu yang sudah menancap di lengan kanannya. Lalu kesadarannya pun menghilang.

"Bawa dia!" perintah seseorang yang sudah menembaknya dengan peluru bius tersebut. Kemudian ia terlihat menelpon seseorang.

"Bos target sudah didapatkan"

"Bagus, cepat bawa ke markas sekarang juga"

"Baik bos"

.

.

.

**NARUTO POV'S**

Aww… Dimana aku sekarang, tidak adakah cahaya yang cukup untuk menerangi ruangan ini?

Hey! Tunggu dulu bukankah tadi aku masih berada di kantor kemudian ada yang memanggilku dan ada yang menembakku dengan peluru bius.

K-kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?

H-hey siapa yang mengikatku di kursi seperti ini?

Ah sial!

**END NARUTO POV'S**

"Hmmm, rupanya kau sudah sadar bocah?" terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Naruto.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya, jelas ia geram setelah dibius dengan cara yang sungguh tidak elit, di bawa ketempat yang tidak ia kenal dan begitu ia tersadar sudah dalam keadaan terikat.

"Hooo~ _Calm down little boy_… Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun padamu hm?" sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa maumu hah!? Mengapa kau mengurungku disini?!" geram Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuh, tangan maupun kakinya.

"Hm, menarik… Jadi sang Uzumaki tidak suka dengan hal yang bertele-tele ya? Sangat menarik, kau tau aku juga sebenarnya orang yang suka dengan hal-hal yang langsung _to the point_ tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kali ini kita melakukan 'pemanasan' terlebih dahulu Uzumaki?" sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto. Lelaki itu mengelus pipi Naruto secara perlahan dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto langsung memalingkan mukanya, setelah puas 'menggoda' Naruto terlihat ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berkilau dan…

_SREEETTTT_

"Aaarrrgghhhh!" terdengar raungan yang mengerikan dari Naruto. Bagaimana ia tidak meraung lelaki tersebut menggores dadanya secara perlahan namun mengakibatkan luka yang dalam dengan menggunakan pisau lipat yang ia keluarkan.

"Hmmm darahmu ternyata rasanya manis. Hahahahahaha!" ucap lelaki tersebut sambil menjilat bekas darah Naruto yang menempel di pisau lipatnya tersebut.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN HAH?!" berontak Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan kemudian…

_SREEETTTT_

_SREEETTTT_

_SREEETTTT_

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Bagaimana Naruto tidak berteriak belum hilang sakit dari luka yang dibuat lelaki tersebut ia sudah kembali membuat luka yang cukup dalam di pipi, paha dan lengan Naruto.

"B-brengsek kau!" sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal karena menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya tersebut. Belum lagi rasa sakit di kepalanya yang mulai menyerangnya menandakan bahwa penyakitnya sudah mulai kambuh.

'Sial! Penyakit ini sudah mulai tidak bisa berkompromi lagi' batinnya menggerutu ketika pandangan matanya sudah mulai mengabur.

"Hoo~ Bagaimana Uzumaki? Apakah aksiku barusan membuatmu kesakitan? Oh, maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak tau kalau itu menyakitkanmu" dengan nada yang agak mendesah sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto sambil mengecup bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak terima bibirnya dicium menggigit bibir lelaki tersebut hingga berdarah.

"Arrgh! Oh! Jadi kau mulai berani ya terhadapku sekarang Uzumaki?!"

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah raungan kesakitan atau yang lebih tepatnya teriakan sang Uzumaki yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

-MoodMaker-

Tbc

A/N :

Oke akhirnya saya berhasil up-date setelah beberapa bulan (read = abad) saya terkena WB laknat ini.

Maaf untuk review yang belum sempat dibalas.

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan.

Dan maaf jika saya **TERLALU LAMA** untuk up-date FF ini bukan maksud untuk meninggalkannya tapi saya punya kesibukan lain yang tidak bisa saya tinggalkan.

Last words, mind to give me some review?


End file.
